Midnight Drive
by JessicaKan
Summary: Jade is feeling a bit down about her unrequited love for Tori, and goes for a nighttime drive.


Jade sat on the cold tiles of her bathroom floor with her favorite pair of scissors in her hand, staring down at the damage she'd done to her wrists. In front of her sat her pearphone, with nothing but an enlarged picture of no one other than Tori Vega on it.

From the minute Jade saw Tori, she hated her. She hated how thin she was, the way she ate whatever she wanted and stayed thin, it triggered her to no extent. But at the same time she loved her, like the way her hair bounced when she walked, her stupid, annoying giggle.

She wanted her. There is no other way to describe the way she felt towards Tori. She _literally _wanted her, both physically and emotionally. Her biggest dream was to become the subject of all of her thoughts, and then to claim her body as her own.

To most people, this would mean dating someone, or even taking them as their wife, or maybe even taking their virginity. In Jade's mind, she desperately wanted to take Tori's flesh and mount it on her wall. Her biggest dream was to wake up to Tori's naked, dead flesh hanging off the dark purple walls of her room.

Lost in her thoughts, Jade didn't notice Beck barging into the bathroom. "Again? You dumb fucking bitch, get over Tori. I'mma beat that pussy up," Beck said, making hip thrusting motions. At this, Jade stood up.

"Um, are you fucking kidding me? I called her. Her ass is _mine_," Jade screamed, dropping her scissors and pearphone to push Beck. Because of this, her pearphone fell into the toilet.

Beck screamed with laughter and flushed the toilet. Jade fell to the ground scream and pounding her fists on the floor "Nooo, how else can I look at Tori's face every day?"

Shaking his head and muttering "faggot", Beck walked out of the bathroom and flicked on the TV in Jade's room. Her weird fantasies were none of his fucking business.

Meanwhile, still in the bathroom, Jade had had enough. Now her only connection to her one true love had been cut off. She grabbed the pill bottles laying on the bathroom counter, deciding she would swallow them all to kill herself. She didn't bother to look at the label and see what it was, thus not realizing that they were vitamins.

Struggling with the top of the bottle Jade let out an anguished scream, "I can't get the cap off! Nooooo!"

Pissed because he couldn't hear the TV over Jade's screaming, Beck stomped back into the bathroom. Seeing the screaming, bloody mess that was Jade with the pill bottle, he sighed and said "Do I have to do fucking everything around here?" Grabbing it out of her hands, he easily pulled the cap off and tossed her the pill bottle. "There, now stop screaming, I can't hear Duck Dynasty."

After he left the bathroom, Jade proceeded to swallow all the pills. She had a really rough time getting them down, because her gag reflex was so strong from purging so much, so she grapped a cup and started gulping them down with toilet water.

When the whole bottle was empty she laid down on the floor and waited to die. Three hours later, she was still waiting there. Curious to see if she had finally offed herself, Beck went to check on her in the bathroom, only to find her laying on the floor, perfectly alive. He picked up the pill bottle, reading the label, and snorted, "You're so fucking stupid, oh my _god_. These are vitamins."

Shaking his head, he tossed the pill bottle so that it hit Jade in the face and walked out of the room, deciding he had had enough of this shit and was going to go home to watch TV.

Jade laid on the floor crying for a few more hours, then decided to take her car for a drive.

When police arrived at the scene, they were met with the entire Vega family crying their eyes out, as Jade had driven her car right into the side of their house, thus destroying their kitchen, and the duck roast their rich asses had in the oven. Dinner ruined, they were brought to tears. The cops decided to treat them to dinner to make up for their loss, and left Jade's body to rot in the car. Everyone just kinda forgot about it till it started to smell. The Vegas got a nice settlement with Jade's family for their ruined kitchen.


End file.
